End Of Game
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Reccueil de Drabble. n 1: Sadictic Plays; n 2: Dark Light; n 3: Traître.
1. Sadictic Plays

-

-

-

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Titre :** End of the Game.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Aucun.

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf Rains.

**Résumé :** Rains aime jouer… mais comment ???

**Note :** Petit délire de moi qui me torture l'esprit depuis que je me suis maté toute la série de « Bleach » et le fameux sourire de mon Capitain préféré !!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et baisse la tête pour cacher le sourire qui orne mes lèvres. L'homme en face de moi ne doit surtout pas le voir. Enfin, il n'est pas vraiment un homme, plus maintenant en tout cas, plus depuis qu'il a pactisé avec les Hollows. Mon corps est secoué de soubresauts et je vois l'homme tendre une main vers moi.

_- "Ca va aller, Mademoiselle ?"_ demanda-t-il en effleurant l'arrondie d'une de mes épaules.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir un rire avant de faire semblant de renifler. J'entendrai presque Kenpachi me dire d'arrêter ça, que ce n'est pas digne de la 11ème Division. Mais j'aime tellement jouer avec eux, voir leurs visages quand elles comprennent qu'elles sont mortes et qu'elles ont-elles même signées leurs arrêts de mort.

Je relève un visage baigné de larmes vers l'homme que je suis sensé exécuter et je sens un frisson le parcourir. Ma faiblesse l'excite. Il est persuadé qu'il pourra me tuer.

Il m'attrape à la gorge et me soulève du sol pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

_- "Gamine, sais-tu ce que je suis ?"_ interroge-t-il.

_- "мертвый человек"_ (un homme mort). Je réponds dans un faux sanglot.

Il fronce les sourcils et resserre sa prise sur mon cou alors qu'il ne comprend pas le sens de mes paroles. Je n'arrive plus à cacher mon amusement et une partie de mon énergie s'échappe de mon corps en même temps qu'un sourire inquiétant se dessine sur mes lèvres. J'attrape son poignet avec ma main gauche et le compresse jusqu'à se que la poigne se relâche pour me laisser glisser au sol.

_- "Bordel qui es-tu ?"_ sa voix tremble et même lui sait qu'il est déjà condamné.

Mes sourcils se froncent de contrariété et je ramène son bras dans son dos.

_- "Et dire que je pensais m'amuser avec toi."_ Je lui murmure à l'oreille, ma voix se faisant caresse. "_Mais en fait tu n'es qu'un idiot qui a voulu jouer à un jeu trop compliqué pour lui... un jeu de mort dont personne ne pourra en sortir indemne."_

Un instant j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer mais il se reprend en essayant de se dégager et je le laisse s'éloigner de moi. J'ai encore envie de jouer…

- "_Putain t'es qui ? Tu vas me répondre ?_"

- "_Rains Shouka, membre de la 11ème Division._"

Son corps tremble et toute couleur quitte son visage avant qu' il se retourne pour partir en courant. Il n'a que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant de lentement disparaître alors que mon sabre vient de le trancher en deux.

Je murmure l'incantation qui me permettra de regagner le Seireitei et traverse la porte qui vient d'apparaître. Que j'arrive sur la place qui fait face au quartier général de la 11ème Division, Kenpachi est assis sur un banc, Yachiru a ses cotés en train de babiller joyeusement sur les performances des Shinigamis qui sont en train de se battre comme des vulgaires chiffonniers. Le visage du Capitaine se braque vers moi immédiatement après la fermeture de la porte et un sourire naît sur mes lèvres à sa remarque alors que je me dirige vers mes appartements.

- "Je _t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas jouer avec."_ Soupire la voix lasse de Zaraki.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Voilà c'est fini ??? Laisser moi juste une review pour me donner votre avis !

Peut être que d'autres OS suivrons, peut être pas, vu que celui là est juste pour me faire plaisir.

Merci d'être passé par là et à plus…

… ♠ Sanka ♠ …


	2. Dark Light

-

-

-

**Auteur :** Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

**Titre :** Dark Light.

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing :** Aucun.

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi, sauf Tarou.

**Résumé :** Comment est-il arrivé là... et pourquoi ???

**Note :** Petit délire de moi qui me torture l'esprit depuis que je me suis maté toute la série de « Bleach » et le fameux sourire de mon Capitain préféré !!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Je papillonne des paupières et grogne quand une violente douleur me prend à l'arrière de la tête. J'essaie de porter une main à l'énorme bosse, qui je suis sûre, déforme l'arrière de mon crâne. Mon regard s'écarquille quand je me sens entravée. Mes yeux vont de droites à gauches, essayant de percer les ténèbres dans lesquels je me trouve.

La peur commence à m'envahir doucement. J'ai toujours détesté, non pas le noir, mais être dans le noir dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Je tire désespérément sur les liens qui entravent mes poignets, et tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est me blesser.

_- Me laisser pas dans le noir… quelqu'un… s'il vous plaît…_ je sanglote doucement.

Un rire moqueur me parvient aux oreilles et je braque mon regard sur la droite, alors qu'une faible lumière éclaire la pièce. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'habituer à cette nouvelle clarté. Elle émane de la main tendue d'une femme. Elle n'est pas belle, mais de nombreux hommes doivent se retourner sur son passe. Moi, son regard me fait froid dans le dos. Des yeux dans iris, juste une pupille d'un noir total. Ce même noir qui me terrorisé. Je détourna la tête et essaie de me calmer.

_- Co-comment suis-je arrivé ici ?_ je fini par chuchoter.

_- Ne jamais relâcher son attention._ Me répond la femme d'une voix moqueuse.

_- Pourquoi moi ?_

_- Parce qu'on m'a demander de tuer le 5__ème__ officier de la 11__ème__ Division. _

Je retiens un haut le cœur alors qu'elle se colle contre mon corps, ses mains le caressant sans pudeur. Un détail fini par me sauter aux yeux. Elle à dit 11ème Division ! Je veux bien ressembler à ma sœur mais je suis un mec, merde. Elle semble s'en rendre compte car elle fait un pas en arrière.

_- T'es pas Rains Shouka._ Constate tel, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

« Très juste, Auguste ! », je me mords la lèvre pour retenir la moquerie et tente d'avoir l'air coupable. Et puis confondre un membre de la 11ème Divison avec un membre de la 4ème… Aizen nous a envoyé la pire des idiotes.

Bon maintenant que je sais que personne ne m'en veut et que je ne suis plus dans le noir total, je vais pouvoir réfléchir normalement.

Bon j'aime pas utiliser mes pouvoirs mais là…

Je me concentre doucement pour rassembler mon reiatsu dans mes paumes. D'habitude j'utilise ça pour soigner mais là, ça va me permettre de me sortir de ce bordel.

_- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ me demande la femme en fronçant les yeux.

_- Je suis désolé vous savez. Franchement j'espère que vous me croyez, mais là, y faut vraiment que je retourne chez moi, sinon le Capitaine Unohara va s'inquièter._

Elle me regarde les yeux écarquillés et comme à sortir le katana à sa ceinture. Une explosion retentit et les portes de ma cellule s'ouvrent.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ je demande à Isane.

_- Ingrat !_ me répond la jeune femme_. Je suis venue t'aider. Hadō n°4 : Byakurai._ finit-elle.

L'inconnue s'ouvre la bouche alors qu'une salve d'éclairs l'assomme. Elle s'éfondre au sol et j'en profite pour faire exploser mes menottes. Je masse mes poignets et fais quelques pas dans la pièce jusqu'au Vice-Capitaine.

- … j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais elle me coupe.

_- C'est ta sœur. Elle voulait venir te chercher mais elle ne pouvait pas, donc elle m'a supplié de venir. _

_- Oh…_

Je le regarde sortir de la pièce en secouant légèrement la tête. Ça se tient, la haine entre la 11ème et la 4ème Division est presque légendaire donc Rains ne pouvait pas venir elle-même.

_- Tu viens, Tarou ?_ me demande Isane, la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je lui adresse un sourire et la retrappe en courant. J'ai hate d'être de retourne dans le Seireitei.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Voilà c'est fini ??? Laisser moi juste une review pour me donner votre avis !

Peut être que d'autres OS suivrons, peut être pas, vu que celui là est juste pour me faire plaisir.

Merci d'être passé par là et à plus…

… ♠ Sanka ♠ …


	3. Traître

-  
-  
-  
Auteur : Roxane Sanka Malfoy.  
Titre : End of the Game.  
Rating : K  
Pairing : Même moi je sais pas qui est qui, c'est pour dire. :p  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.  
Résumé : Rains aime jouer… mais comment ???  
Note : Parce que je me demande comment ils le vivent…  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
_- Traître ! traître…_

Je me redresse dans mon lit, le corps couvert d'une fine couche de sueur… sueur froide. Mon regard affolé fini par ce poser sur le corps endormi prés de moi. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il est toujours là… prés de moi.

Ma main va caresser le contour de son visage avant que mon index et mon majeur se posent sur ses lèvres pour les redessiner. Son souffle caresse la pulpe de mes doigts. Je me sens frémir et il attrape mon poignet. Je sursaute et tente de me défaire de sa poigne mais il est trop fort.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ me demande-t-il.

_- Rien, je me suis réveiller et j'avais juste envie de te regarder…_

Je mens… j'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Ma trahison me hante, me poursuit chaque jour où que j'aille. Son regard se plante dans le mien et je détour les yeux. Quand il fait ça j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il peut tout savoir, qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et j'ai horreur d'être aussi transparent.

Un soupir d'agacement lui échappe et il m'attire à lui. Je me laisse faire et me blottit contre lui. Ma tête trouve sa place dans le creux de son cou.

Dans ces moments là, j'oubli tout et me dit que ça vaut bien une trahison…  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Un nouveau drabble ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira…  
… ♠ Sanka ♠ …


End file.
